The Great Return
by THE WRITER 080
Summary: Years ago, she left...now she's called back to stop a old evil. But does she care anymore?
1. Chapter 1

_There has been many debate on what caused you to leave...Some say it was because you had to move, most say it was because her parents wanted you to grow up whilst others simply say it was the fire that made you turn your back on them. Many agreed with the latter...after all, no one saw it coming. Not even the your. How we heard your screams of loss and fear as your crawled out the remains of your home, screams that lasted until the van you were taken into left the jungle. Investigators made it public that the fire was accidentally caused by extension cords being overused with many plugs; the fire spread quickly around the house, trapping the mother father and the babies inside to roast as somehow you were able to escape. No one has heard from you since than._

_If only you could see what has happened since you left. Everything's changed for the worst; the jungle's gone to hell and spat right out. The pirates have declared war on us, blaming their problems on the "landlubbers", villains from many fairy tales have found their way into these world and one pulls their strings like a puppet. This one sits in his castle where his hill formerly stood, a empire of mechanical beings to ensure his rule. How he manged to do this is unknown, though I am certain that he was stolen the magical artifact that we found years ago. Many of our friends have also been corrupted by this war, determined to survive by their own rules. There are only a few that want to stop this evil, myself included...but we need you. You must come back, you are our only hope._

The writer sighed and folded the letter up before throwing it behind his shoulder, equipping his boots with concealed daggers as he jumped from tree to tree, knowing that the letter would reach it's destination and bring her back. She must return or all is lost to this one selfish one of a bitch.

_Come back...Dora._

* * *

And there's the first chapter.

I hope you enjoyed. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A castle of bricks as far as the eye could see; the home of a tyrant. Hawks, bears and gorillas in metal patrolled the area, any defiant creature knowing that any break in attempt would end in execution or conversion. For these creatures, robbed of their own free will, had only one primary directive: to protect their master.

Speaking of which, the very same master sat in his throne room, the dim candles lighting the room just barely, shining in his black eyes as they stared without focusing, his thoughts elsewhere. His ears perked as the doors opened and his eyes turned to see three figures entering...his "allies".

"Welcome, my friends." he spoke. "Anything to report?"

The figure on the right gave a small grin, twirling his cane as he gave a small bow.

"Well, sir, my number of victims have increased. The fools always suffer the same fate." he said. The leader gave a nod of approval before he turned to the one on the left.

"No one's made it pass me. Your rule is safe."

The one on the middle gave a scoff, making his comrades glare at him. They opened their mouths to berate him when the leader raised his hand to silence them; they fell back, quiet as a mouse. The scoffer, without even addressing his master, reached into his vest and pulled out a later. The leader took the letter with one hand- the two figures between their smaller alley cringed at seeing what looked like butter knives-and pulled the letter into the shadows. At first, the eyes widened in before a small chuckle emitted from his mouth. One window opened and the letter was blown out.

"Sir-" the left figure went to say, but was cut off by his master.

"Let her come...if she will. I want her to watch her little world die. Now go!"

The figures bowed and left the room, the door slam echoing throughout the room. He grinned as he stood and went towards the window. He looked at the blood red sky, at the ruined trees, the forest devoid of anything all except for his minions. His beloved kingdom.

"One last adventure, eh, Dora?" he openly wondered as lightning flashed outside, said lightning reflecting off the butter knives that served as fingers.

"But you'll be too late." Swiper the Fox declared with a cackle.


End file.
